Data center systems typically may be analyzed and classified into different types of equipment. Some equipment may be classified as the networking infrastructure that is responsible for the connectivity between different devices. Other equipment (e.g., servers) may be classified as part of a host that enables a terminal to access content on the host.
Typically, as part of the network infrastructure, the networking equipment has been used to perform network operations to forward traffic on a network. As a result of advances in networking technology generally, the processing power of networking equipment has been increased, resulting in increased performance metrics for these devices.